


The Dungeon

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: The Sir 'Verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Dom Castiel, Edging, M/M, Public Sex, Riding Crops, Sub Dean, Top Castiel, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Sir takes Dean to a dungeon





	The Dungeon

Sir told Dean they were going out that night. Dean was excited, they didn’t go out very often. When he asked Sir where they were going, Sir just told him he’d have to wait and see. Dean dressed, pulling on Sir’s favorite pair of panties, tight jeans and a tank top. He waited for Sir to get home from work, excited.

When Sir got home, he smiled at Dean, sitting on the couch and looking very anxious.

“You got your plug in, right?” Sir asked.

“Oh yes Sir, I know better than to take it out without permission,” Dean assured him

“Good boy.”

Sir put Dean’s collar on him and attached a leash to it. He pulled Dean by it to the car. Dean got in and Sir drove downtown. Dean gasped a little when he saw where they were going.

Purgatory was well-known in the BDSM community. It was a dungeon that catered to Doms who loved to show off, their prowess, their slaves, their subs… and the crowd who loved to watch. 

Sir parked and got out, walked around to the rider’s side and opened the door. He pulled Dean out by his leash and Dean followed.

They walked in. The place was packed, and there was a Dom up on the stage flogging a sub. The crowd watched intently while the Dom brought down the flogger over and over. 

Sir led him to a room off to the side, and closed the door. 

“Strip,” Sir told him. Dean took off all his clothes, realizing they weren’t just there to watch.   
“You got off on being fucked in the bathroom of the bar with twenty or so guys watching, I want to see how much you like being edged and fucked in front of seventy-five people.” Sir smiled at him when Dean blushed.

They waited in the room until there was a knock and Sir answered it. “Your turn,” Dean heard a man say, Sir turned to Dean and grabbed his leash, pulling him along. Dean followed several steps behind Sir to the stage.

There was an apparatus on the stage. Dean didn’t get it until Sir led him to it and told him to get on his hands and knees on it. Dean crawled into it. There was a padded bar that bent him in half and made his ass go high in the air. Sir attached his leash to a ring, making his head bow down. His legs went onto two padded stirrups, as far apart as Dean could possibly get then. His ankles were restrained, as were his wrists. When Sir was finished. Dean’s ass, dick and balls were there for all to see, and he couldn’t move anything but his hips and them only slightly. 

Sir walked up behind him and slapped his ass sharply. Dean gasped. Sir slapped each cheek a few more times. Dean had to suppress a moan. His cock began to get hard.

Sir had a crop. Dean had no idea where it had come from, but when Sir slapped his balls with it, he quit wondering and started to gasp. Several sharp smacks to his balls had him rock hard and dripping precum. When Sir slapped the plug, Dean cried out. 

“Be quiet. Don’t make a sound unless I say you can.”

Dean moaned, “Yes Sir,” and bit his lip.

“And you had better not cum.”

“Yes Sir.” Dean knew he’s better control himself. No way would Sir tolerate it if he came without permission. Dean doubted Sir would ever let him cum again if he did that.

Sir reached between Dean’s legs and grabbed his dick. He yanked it back, pulling it close to Dean’s hole. He sucked the head into his mouth, nursed on it a bit and then popped his mouth off. He slapped it sharply, then pulled on Dean’s balls. 

Dean’s breath was short and he thrust his hips just a little, because that was all the wiggle room he had. Sir kept a death grip on his cock. He moaned quietly. 

Then Sir let go of his cock, which swung back, and he pulled the plug out of Dean. Dean heard a vibrator start up. He groaned, knowing what was coming.

Sir jammed a huge vibe up Dean. As much as he was lubed, and the vibe was lubed as well, it still hurt. Dean loved to get hurt  _ there _ , and he moaned. He could feel his balls tighten and pull up, and he began the chant in his mind, “Don’t cum, don’t cum, don’t cum…” until he felt himself calm down.

While that was happening, Sir was shoving three fingers in Dean’s ass and pumping them in and out. Dean shuddered, his cock was running precum by now. Dean felt he couldn’t control himself and he clamped down on Sir’s fingers.

Sir yanked them out and grabbed the base of Dean’s cock. He squeezed it so hard, Dean felt like the feeling of needing to cum was shoved back into his balls. He nodded ever so slightly, signaling Sir he was better.

Sir began to crop his cock, balls and hole. Dean groaned and pushed his ass back as much as he could. The pain was so delicious Dean could hardly keep from coming again, but he did. He felt a rush of pride that he was doing so well. But then again, his mind flashed back to that huge dildo, stuck on the bar stool that he was made to sit on for an entire afternoon. That made him better able to fight off the next orgasm.

Sir alternated between sucking Dean’s cock, cropping his genitals and using either his fingers or the vibe in Dean’s hole. He brought Dean to the edge seven times, until Dean was reduced to tears and begging. Sir ran his hand over Dean’s ass. 

“You’ve done so well, baby. I’m going to fuck you now, but do not cum until I tell you.”

Dean nodded. He had completely forgotten where they were or that they had an audience until he turned his head and saw them. They were all looking at him intently, some on the edge of their chairs. A few were rubbing their crotches. 

Dean heard Sir’s zipper being pulled down, and held his breath. When he felt the head of Sir’s cock press against his rim, he groaned and pushed back as much as he could. Sir slid inside him and never stopped until he was in all the way and his balls were laying on Dean. 

Dean loved the flash of pain. No matter how open Dean got, Sir’s cock was so big it always hurt going in him, and Dean loved it. 

Sir began to fuck Dean hard and fast, not unlike every time he fucked Dean. Sir took his pleasure on Dean and expected Dean not only to take it but get his pleasure from being used. It was second nature to Dean.

Dean turned his head and looked at the audience again. Some men had their pricks out and were yanking on them, or had some sub sucking on them. Dean tightened up on Sir’s cock. He needed to cum so badly but he waited until Sir said he could.

Sir fucked him for about a half an hour, and then he leaned over and said, “Come. now, Dean.”

Dean came, yelling and squirting all over the wooden thing he was on, and the floor. He clenched down on Sir’s cock and Sir started to lose his rhythm. He shoved in hard and held, filling Dean. Dean moaned loudly. 

When Sir pulled out, he jammed the plug back into Dean. Dean gasped, but he was used to it by now. 

Sir let him up, rubbing his wrists and ankles, making sure Dean had good circulation. Dean felt boneless, and Sir picked him up and carried him back to the room. He put Dean down on a couch and then sat next to him. Sir gathered Dean up in his arms.

“You were so good for me, baby. I’m so proud of you. I love you baby. You are perfect.”

Dean leaned against Sir’s chest and soaked up the praise. He drank the water that Sir pressed to his lips. Finally, he came back down. 

Sir helped him pull on his panties and grabbed the rest of Dean’s clothes. He helped Dean to the car. When Sir got behind the wheel, he turned to Dean.

“I really am proud of how far you’ve come and what a good boy you’ve become.”

Dean smiled. He loved Sir, and Sir loved him. It was all good.

  
  



End file.
